1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device that can be operated by a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, electronic devices having a touch panel as an input means have been widely used. One of the operation principles of the touch panel is the capacitive type. With this type, a touch position of a fingertip of the user on the touch panel is detected by sensing a change in the capacitance between the fingertip of the user and a conductive film of the touch panel.
Typically, with an electronic device including a touch panel, an input operation is performed by the user directly contacting the touch panel surface. A touch panel with a tactile sensation function has been proposed in the art, in which vibrating sections are provided on a touch panel in order to provide a feel in accordance with a touch panel operation, thereby presenting a vibrating tactile sensation to the user. For example, there are cameras where a slide button is provided on a side surface of the body for performing a zoom operation, and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-284416 discloses a camera in which an elongate touch panel is provided on a side surface of the body and the touch panel is used as such a slide button. When a user performs a zoom operation by performing a swiping operation on the elongate touch panel, a vibration is varied depending on the swiping speed, thereby allowing the user to feel a tactile sensation corresponding to an operation feel of a mechanical slide button.